Eureka at Last!
by Fell4
Summary: This is part of a series.I put a prolouge in so you wont be lost on how I got my powers etc.I'm putting in my disclaimer now so I dont have to every chapter.Disclaimer- I do not own Eureka.Yah Im not very creative or witty am I? Carter&Vincent big roles 2
1. Chapter 1

Transporter Series

Eureka Fanfiction (3rd trip)

Chapter 1

This is where I appear first in the almost empty coffee shop, Café Diem. (Just in case this is your first read from me this is sort of part of a series… so I'm going to tell you the major points—1) I can transport in and out of books and movies, 2) I have to be touching the book or movie (DVD), 3) When I go in the story I effect the story line aka change it/rewrite, 4)Don't freak out because it only rewrites/effects/changes that one book/ movie [disk], 5) I can also transport around **in **the book or movie [DVD], 6) those are the major points and, no, I don't know why I counted that as a point

Ever sense I had got my 3 wishes I'd been having a blast! I love dinjin!!! I decided this time I would go to Eureka. I wanted some mint tea and I wanted to go to Café Diem so why not kill two birds with one stone? I went to go hunt for my Eureka disk.

A few minutes later I had a Eureka disk and my hand and I said the magic word. "Ashley, you're not in Kansas anymore," I muttered to myself after I transported to Eureka.

Not where I wanted to go—I wanted to transport to Café Diem. I guess I still hadn't gotten the whole landing part down yet. But I was close enough…IF YOU COUNT THE EDGE OF TOWN CLOSE!!!

…*steaming mad* …

Oh well, I needed the exercise. I started walking hoping I was going the right way. I mean who can tell when all you can see is trees and a strip of road?

…

10 Minutes Later

…

Still walking… still walking… Dang, I bet I went the wrong way! Wait—what is that? I can see a … car? Yay! A car! I dashed to the middle of the road and stared waving my arms. It was a jeep… a police jeep! Maybe it was Carter! No… it was Jo!

Jo got closer and stopped. "You aren't supposed to be hitch-hiking around here," she said as she got out of the car.

"I'm not hitch-hiking!" I said defensively.

Jo looked at me and rose and eyebrow.

"O.K. maybe technically I am but it's not like I hitch-hiked all the way here! At first I took a bus, then I ran out of money so I had to walk and I am tired so now I want a ride—from a police officer?" I said the last few words hopefully, "and not in the backseat either, if you know what I mean."

"OK, OK!" Jo said laughing, "a story like that deserves a little credit!"

"So you'll take me to Eureka?" I said smiling.

"Eureka?" she said her voice disbelieving.

"Yah, I'm a friend of Zoë's," I said, thinking quickly—I needed _some_ sort of alibi!

"OK," she said hesitantly, "Does she know you are coming? She never mentioned it to me."

I could tell she was still hesitant to give me a ride to I laid it on think. "Of course she doesn't!" I said, "who in there right mind would—it was a surprise!"

Joe finally gave in, "Alright, get in the Jeep."

I got in and we started driving. After a while ('a while' in my definition being two maybe three minutes… fine 5 … MAX!) she asked my name.

Dang what should I say? My real name or a made up one? I decided on my real name. "Ashley!" I said smiling, "Ashley ReLander." Hey you know what? I am a happy gall and I like to smile when I talk so unless I say so, I am smiling when I talk, OK? … OK.

"I'm Jo"

"I know," I said stupidly. I mean its not like I am just supposed to randomly know peoples names! "Uh, Zoë told me." Wow… I was brilliant… what a great save, Ashley!!!

"Really? She does?"

"Yep!"

We drove in silence after that. When she parked we were at the… SCHOOL?!?

"Why are we here?" I said desperately.

"Uh, it's where Zoë is," Jo looked at me strangely.

I thought fast. "Yah but she is in school and I'm a bit thirsty so why don't you drop me off at Café Diem and when school is out I'll come over here!" I said hoping she would agree and say 'sure!'

She didn't.

"School will be out in," she checked her watch, "three minutes, so you don't have to wait long. If you go over to Café Diem—wait how did you know about Café Diem?"

"We passed by it… remember?" I said lying through my teeth—I didn't remember if we had or not.

"Oh… right! Sorry it's just—"

"Its fine, understand" Boy that was a close one!

"Anyway what I was saying was if you go over,"—BRING!!! The school bell interrupted her. "You might miss her," she finished.

Oh.

This.

Was.

Bad.

"Oh I didn't realize how late it was," I said. I was just going to have to suck it up and hope that Jo didn't go with me to meet Zoë.

Two minutes Later

I saw Zoë coming out of the school and jumped out of the car with a quick "Thanks Jo" and practically ran over to Zoë.


	2. Chapter 2

Transporter Series

Eureka Fanfiction (3rd trip)

Chapter 2

Jo was walking quickly up to us from her car, "Hi Zoë! I see you found her Ashley," she said and I could practically see the checklist in her head going 'First Test: Does she know what Zoë looks like? Yes—first test passed.'

"Yah!" I said cheerfully, "I found her! She was one of the first out of the building—as always!" I laughed and Zoë and Jo laughed with me.

'Test Two: Does she know about Zoë? Yes—second test passed.' I could see that checklist going on in Jo's head again.

"Hey were going to go home Jo," Zoë said, "we've got a lot to talk about." She gave me a look that told me that as soon as I got out of Jo's earshot I better be spilling my guts to her. Or else.

I gave her a big smile. This was going to be fun.

"Hey do you want to go to Café Diem? I'll pay," I offered as Zoë and I started to walk away.

She looked at me, "Sure."

We changed our direction and went into the Café.

"Hi Zoë, who's your friend?" Vincent called over, "is she going to be staying long?"

"Hi Vincent!" I called over to him, "can I have some mint tea and your special for the day? —I trust that it will be delicious!"

"This is Ashley," Zoe said.

"Is that an explanation?" Vincent said in a joking tone and I laughed.

"Funny!" I said chuckling. I turned to Zoe, "how about we go sit over there?" I pointed to a small round table in a corner.

"Sure," she said as we walked over.

EOC

Yah I know it is short! Don't hate me please!


	3. Chapter 3

Transporter Series

Eureka Fanfiction (3rd trip)

Chapter 4

"So yah, I came to Eureka because I want to be an awesome scientist—and they cant say no because know about a high priority project of theirs."

She looked at me strange for a moment, "Are you a total geek? You WANT to work at Global?"

I sighed, I knew about the level 5 project and she was still hung up on the fact that I wanted to work at Global? "Yah either that or be a Sherriff/deputy," I said just to spite her, "and of course after I finish high school." I meant to shock her and shock her it did.

"You want to be a COP?!?" If you were really my friend you would not ever say that…at least not in front of me!

"Why not? Your dad is way cool!" I said defensively.

"Dude, you are totally crazy!"

"Yah, don't I know it! … Hey do you think SARAH has an extra bedroom?"

She looked at me surprised, "First you have the gall to say you want to be a cop then you ask to stay in my house?" We looked at each other for a minute. "I like you! Yah, we have an extra room; but uh, don't you have a place to stay?"

I looked uncomfortable for a moment, "Uh, not really, I'm, um, an orphan," OI said the last two words quietly and tried to look said as I lied through my teeth.

She looked at me with her eyes wide. "You mean both of your parents are dead!?!"

"_In this world" _"Yes," I said still looking like I lost… well my parents.

"Yah," she said, "You can totally crash at my place, at least for a while—if you're planning to stay long we can set you up at Beverly's."

"No!" I practically shouted. _"Way to stay low, Ashley." _Everyone turned to look at me then went back to their food. "I mean no," I said quietly, "Not at Bev's."

"OK," she looked at me strangely. Wondering why I didn't want to stay at Bev's probably.

"_Bev's is a spy. SHE IS A SPY!!! What if she found out where I was really from? No. That would be SUPER BAD! I'm from another reality/world place! I do not want her finding out about THAT." _Out loud I said, "It's OK I can find a place to stay. If all else fails I'll have Global shrink me and I'll sleep in a dollhouse."

Zoë laughed, "That's a good one!" The door opened and she stopped laughing, "Oh no," she said, "it's my dad!"

"What?" I turned around. It _was_ Carter! "Are you going to ask him?" I whispered quickly to Zoë as he spotted us and started walking over.

"Duh, of course!" she raised an eyebrow, "Don't you trust me?" I didn't have anytime to respond.

"Hi Zoë! Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?"

"Dad!" Zoë said, "are you _trying_ to embarrass me?"

"Hi, my name is Ashley. I'm a friend of Zoë's, it's nice to meet you," I politely interjected.

"Really, a friend of Zoë's," he glanced at Zoë, "how come I've never seen you before?"

"A friend from LA," Zoë explained.

"Oh…wait, then how did you get to Eureka?"

"A bus then Jo taking me the rest of the way to Eureka," I said. Hey I know that isn't _exactly_ what happened but its close enough! (:P spoil-sports!)

"I see," he said looking at me strangely, "Jo gave you a ride?" I nodded. He glanced at Zoë again. "And where will you be staying?"

"With us of course!" Zoë butted in and answering for me, "we wouldn't want her to stay at Bev's!"

"Wha—yes we will!" he turned toward me, "I'm sorry but you are going to have to stay at Bev's!"

"No I'll sleep outside if I have to—I'm not sleeping at Bev's!" I said angrily, "I'm sorry to put you on the spot!" I got up my chair scraping across the floor making a horrible noise. "Goodbye!" I said and started for the door.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned around. "Its not that bad there—its actually quite nice!"

I narrowed my eyes, "No. I won't. I'm not going to stay in…her …house." I started to turn around again when I heard Zoë.

"Well we are just going to have to let you stay at our house, right dad?" Zoë said trying to break the tension.

"Yah, sure," Carter said in a defeated tone. "What choice do I have?" he mumbled as he walked away.


End file.
